Tony's Mission
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: After being ordered by Director Gibbs, Tony must find Ziva and take to a secret house for her safety. What will happen when the tension in the house becomes to much to bare?
1. Chapter 1

**First story, ever! I dont own NCIS or anything else! Please review!**

* * *

Looking over the crowd of people, Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo easily spotted the brunette beauty, Ziva David. Tony had been ordered to extract her from the banquet hall with no fuss and take her back to the safe house in the outskirts of Washington D.C. As the Director of Internal Affairs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had the power to tell Tony to do anything and he could not do anything to go against the powerful man. Gibbs was not only the Director, he was also Ziva's uncle. He had warned Tony that if he did not complete the mission the consequences would be severe. So far, the only briefing Tony had received was the location of the safe house and a few photos of the gorgeous Ziva. After seeing her in person, Tony realized no photo or description could ever display her true beauty. Across the room, Ziva threw her head back and stretched out her gloriously long neck in laughter as a slightly old and overweight man said something hilarious. Tony felt his attraction for the tall, brunette bombshell grow with every movement she made. Even with the distance between the two people, Tony could see her dark brown eyes twinkle with joy as her laughter died down.

Tony attempted to distract himself by taking in the huge banquet hall. The antiqued styled room was lit by a single crystal chandelier which drooped down into a circle of bright, shiny gems. The walls were lined with cream and gold wallpaper, which swirled around in a unique design. Fifteen tables were arranged around the edge of the room, leaving a large area for dancing and socializing.

Standing at 6'2, Tony could easily see everyone who chose to attend the charity benefit that evening. The night had just began and yet the room was already full with extremely wealthy people dressed to the nines. Adjusting his tie, which completed his classic black and white tux, Tony made his way towards Ziva. As he neared her, the blood red dress she wore ended about halfway down her thigh and accentuated her womanly curves. The silver stilettos which encased her feet made her legs go on for miles. He realized he was not the only man staring at her and he recalled her uncle's warning. _Many men look at her Tony, and she knows it. Don't expect her to just fall into your arms like most girls that meet you. You will have to try a little bit harder then normal. Good luck. You will need it. _Tony barely remembered his boss' words because at the time, he thought every girl would fall for his Dinozzo charm. Now, after seeing her, Tony wished he would have listened to Gibbs' words more clearly. Taking a deep breath, Tony, after being sure to put on his most attractive smile and fixing his short brown hair, made his way towards Ziva.

When Tony was standing directly in front of Ziva, he realized why the Gibbs had warned him so thoroughly. She was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever met. His smile widened when he saw her eyes travel over his body. When her gaze finally met his, he was extremely shocked when she turned on her heel and walked toward the French doors leading to an outdoor balcony Tony's smile quickly faded. A girl had just rejected him, without even saying anything at all! This was definitely a first for Tony. Every girl he had ever been interested had not been able to resist his strong muscular physique, deep green eyes, and his dark brown hair that always seemed to be perfect. Tony didn't like being rejected and silently made it his mission to change her mind before

the mission was over.

Following her to the balcony, Tony weaved his way through the unfamiliar people. Once reaching the open French doors, a slight breeze hit him and he shivered lightly. Spotting Ziva leaning over the balcony, he headed towards her when he noticed her shiver. Standing next to her, he looked out into the city lights.

"May I help you?" Ziva's eyes stayed trained on the city.

"Can't I just stand next to a beautiful lady and enjoy the view," Tony replied smoothly, fully expecting Ziva to walk away again.

"That is a first," Ziva chuckled, and Tony's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "No one has ever called me beautiful before. I guess there is a first time for everything."

"I highly doubt no one has ever thought you were beautiful. I saw everyone look at you when you walked by!" Tony replied, trying to charm her to make his mission easier and to fulfill his promise to himself .

"I do not think anyone has ever had the guts to approach me before, let alone call me pretty." Ziva smirked slightly, turning to face Tony who looked shocked by her words. "What is your name?"

* * *

"Tony. Tony Dinozzo. You?"

"Ziva David, but you already know that," Ziva said, pulling him by his hand back to the banquet hall. Waving goodbye to a few people she new, Ziva continued to pull Tony towards the door. "I know who you are. I read your file. Very impressive history. My uncle told me to expect you and not to give you any trouble."

"My car is right outside. Do you know where the safe house is? All I have is an address." Tony's hand was still tightly gripped with Ziva's when she turned around to whisper in his ear.

"I do, but I will have to drive. It can get quite confusing." Biting his ear lightly she released his hand. Both people immediately missed the warmth the other person brought. The couple continued until they were outside and standing in front of a red Shelby GT Mustang. "Nice car."

"Thanks." Tony opened the driver side door for Ziva and let her slide easily into the seat. Running around to the other side, Tony got in and questioned, "Where did you learn to drive?"

"I taught myself, why?" As Ziva said this, Tony's eyes widened and he grabbed the handle on the door. Hopefully he would be alive to see where the night would go…

* * *

TBC..


	2. Getting To Know Eachother

The car ride to the safe house was an hour away from the banquet hall. With Ziva driving it only took about 30 minutes. After Tony was sure Ziva had taken the keys out of the ignition, he hopped out of the car and steadied himself on the door, his face slowly gaining its natural color back. "I am never letting you drive, ever again!"

"Oh, you baby. It was not that bad. Now come on, I am very tired." Ziva headed to the door of the wooden house.

For the first time, Tony was able to look at the fairly large safe house. The one story house had a walnut color finish and only two visible windows. Leading to the huge door, there were four steps, which were surrounded by a deck that ran around the length of the house. Taking in a deep breath, the smell of pine trees flooded Tony's senses. Closing his eyes, Tony let his body relax for a moment before loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his dress shirt. "Tony! Get over here now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The moment of peace was over. Walking over to the door, Tony dug a single key out of his pocket and tossed it to Ziva. She caught it with ease and slid it into the keyhole. "Exactly how many times have you been here before?"

"Three maybe four times. Why does it matter?" Ziva pushed the door open and walked into the familiar house.

"You drove like a maniac on those roads! Do you have a death wish?" Tony asked, immediately walking towards what appeared to be the kitchen.

"I did not drive that fast. You are just a pimp." Ziva walked into a bathroom and a few minutes later, returned dressed in shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge, she hopped up onto the counter and watched Tony search through the cabinets before moving onto the fridge.

"What? I am not a pimp?" Tony's head popped out of the fridge as he shot her a confused look.

"A weakling, a bird of some sort, yes?" Ziva made a chicken impersonation from her spot on the counter and Tony laughed at the look on her face.

"A wimp, Ziva, not pimp. A pimp is a person who basically sells sex for…" A hand over his mouth stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Say no more Tony; I believe I get the idea."

"So… what's your story? Why is Director Gibbs so overprotective of you?" Tony moved to the adjoining room and sat on the black leather couch.

"Why do you think I should tell you?" Ziva followed him and sat down on the other end of the couch, facing Tony.

"Do you have any idea how long we are going to be here? We might as well get to know each other. If you tell me about your life, I'll tell you 'bout mine."

"You are right, unfortunately. I will take that deal." Getting more comfortable, Ziva pulled the throw blanket of the back of the couch and wrapped herself up tightly. "When I was about 7 years old, my family's summer house was bombed. I was swimming outside in the lake, when I heard a loud crash come from the house. I ran to the house and there was a fire. I ran to the house next to ours and they let me borrow there phone and everything. When help got there, everything, and everyone, in the house was gone. My parents and my little sister Tali were all dead and I had nowhere to go. All of my family was back in Israel and it was not safe for me when I was that young. One of the special agents was Gibbs. He found me sitting by the lake after all the officers left. He comforted me when I had no one else. He adopted me a week later. He and his wife, Jenny, tried to make me as comfortable as possible and acted like my real parents.

"A few years later I joined a martial arts class and got black belts in three different divisions. I work for Gibbs as an undercover agent and with terrorist attacks. A few death threats have been made on me and Gibbs does not want me to lose my life to the job."

"Why do you call him uncle then?" Tony stood to take of his suit jacket off and his button up shirt followed. A white wife beater was the only thing that covered his muscled chest from Ziva's view.

"We decided early on that no one could replace my parents and figured it would work better this way." Ziva's focus went to anything in the room but Tony.

"Makes sense. Thank you for telling me that, I'm sure that was hard for you." For once Tony was actually sincere with his concern for Ziva. No one should have to got through losing their whole family.

"It happened a very long time ago. I have come to terms with it. Your turn."

"It's not very interesting."

"I do not care. I still want to hear it."

"Ok, it's the classic tale of adorable little boy, that's me, and a bastard for a father. He was never around and I don't think he ever really wanted a kid. He disowned me when I was 12 and left me home alone with nannies for months on end when he wanted to get away with his current girlfriend. When I turned 18, I joined the police academy. After that I went to Baltimore P.D. for a few years before Gibbs offered me a job with his agency. And now I am sitting here with a beautiful girl who can't hear a word I am saying."

Tony chuckled when he looked over to Ziva only to find her in a deep sleep, snoring softly. "I knew my story wasn't that amazing, but I have never bored someone to sleep before."

Tony picked Ziva up bridal style and hooked her arms around his neck before walking to what he thought was a bedroom. The door was already propped open so walked in easily. There was one full sized bed in the middle of the room and one dresser on the far wall. Placing Ziva on top of the comforter, Tony saw a white envelope on the dresser. He walked to it and noticed letter with his name, _Anthony Dinozzo, _written in perfect cursive handwriting on it. Ripping open the seal, Tony read the letter carefully.

_Anthony,_

_If you are reading this, you obviously made it to the safe house with Ziva. I understand you haven't been given much information about what is going on. I am sure Ziva explained some of it. Ziva has received multiple threats from many different people. The past week, I have received more than I have since she started work. I do not know how long you and Ziva will be at the house, but I will personally visit every two weeks with news about the letters and anything you guys might need. Unfortunately, there is only one bedroom, but in the dresser there are enough clothes for you both. Keep her safe Dinozzo, I trust you._

_Director Gibbs_

'No pressure there' Tony thought, looking through the dresser. After finding a large pair of sweats, he changed into them and looked at the bed. Hopefully sharing a bed with Ziva would help change her mind about him. Tony wasn't very worried though. From what the letter said he had plenty of time. Not that he minded.


End file.
